


Now Everyone Can Be Happy

by numberonehoneybadger



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Natsuyuri, No Sex, No Smut, Suicide, Violence, and swearing, im sorry, just a lot of violence, superhero natsuki, supervillain monika, supervillain yuri, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonehoneybadger/pseuds/numberonehoneybadger
Summary: Yuri is a nefarious super villain, forced to kill people by mastermind Monika. Meanwhile, Natsuki, burdened with extreme power, must constantly battle Yuri. However, when they meet in a bookstore, unknowing of each other's identities, will a spark fly? (Have fun with this cheesy summary lmao)





	Now Everyone Can Be Happy

For Yuri, washing the blood off her hands was an easier process than others would think. She had done it a thousand times before, and this time was no different. The key was working the soap between the fingers, cleaning out the nails, and taking a long, cold shower, as to not upset the burns she had. She used to hate the look of it all, knowing that she had no choice but to kill, but she’d become numb to it. Monika had that effect on people.  
So Yuri, having been in this business for far too long, had lost her sympathy for others, lost her sadness towards losing lives, and all she wanted right now was to sleep. Her long purple hair was dry and stained with dust and blood and every element in between, but those had seemed to become the two she knew. There was too much of it to get out in the shower, so she simply went to bed with her mane of hair tangled and matted and crusty.  
A ding from her phone, and she looked over, turning it on to see a text.  
Monika: Good work today! :)  
Yuri took a moment before responding.  
Yuri: Fuck you.  
She quickly turned on Do Not Disturb, rolled over, and fell asleep.  
\---  
For Natuski, her injuries had become far too many, and her arms covered in burns and bruises had become a common place for her. The Third Eye was far too gruesome and merciless, and had no trouble relentlessly beating Natsuki to a pulp before she burned her in some way and made her daring escape, saving a few innocent lives in the process. She’d become a hero for the city, in a sense, but she kept beating herself up about how she wasn’t good enough and how she should have just led a normal life.  
She was never one of those heroes who dreamed of this life forever. She’d always wanted to open up her own bakery, but instead she was stuck getting a million bruises and cuts a day from an insane villain who wielded knives and manipulated time. Thank god for Sayori, or she’d never be able to manage on her own. It was thanks to her that she had any moral support, or a single person who knew about her secret. That she was really Parfait Girl.  
Natsuki had begun to despise watching the news, always seeing things about how cute and fun she was. She had action figures, for god’s sake, that were always sold to the younger female audience. She wished she’d thought twice before she branded herself with a name like Parfait Girl.  
\---  
For Monika, manipulating others into doing her bidding had become a pleasure, feeding her sadistic personality. She couldn’t remember how she had gotten her power of being able to control others, but she did remember that ever since she could think properly, she could manipulate properly.  
It was easy, too. Keep up the lie that she was a kind and nice and sporty and smart popular girl, lure people in, and then use them to her advantage. When she was younger, sometimes she didn’t even need to use her power. But as she got older, she felt it more useful to have control of the limbs, as well as the mind. She could show the human race that there were no innocent people, that everyone had faults and deserved torment, without getting a drop of blood on her hands. Watching them bleed out, falling lifeless onto the concrete, was somehow pleasurable and satisfying for her.  
Yuri had been the perfect subject, of course, being a weak girl who threw love out too easily and was too quiet to speak up other than a few half-hearted insults. Those with more closed off minds were easier for Monika to control, both with her power and her persuasion. She’d met Yuri in high school, and they stayed friends until college, when Monika forced her into villainous acts.  
And so, being the terrible person she was, Monika picked up her phone and sent a text to Yuri, hoping to provoke a reaction out of her.  
Monika: Good work today! :)  
It took about five seconds for Yuri to respond.  
Yuri: Fuck you.  
Monika laughed a little to herself, before turning off her phone.  
\---  
For Sayori, watching her best friend constantly get beat up by The Third Eye was painful, to say the least. She felt every punch, winced at every stab, and shared in Natsuki’s suffering when she had to watch innocent lives be taken. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be for her to defend an entire city of people, at only the age of 19. How much Sayori would give to have that kind of confidence and perseverance. It was wrong to be envious, she knew that, but her low self esteem and depression made her jealous of other people’s lives far too easily.  
She was happy to support Natsuki, though. Natsuki needed all of the support she could get, as being a superhero was very grueling and difficult for her. She’d sometimes stumble into her and Sayori’s shared apartment late at night, covered in cuts and bruises and blood, and just fall onto her bed. There were some days when Sayori was scared that she’d died, that Natsuki had over exerted herself and bled out too much, but then Natsuki would let out a groan, and Sayori remembered that Natsuki survived everything.  
Natsuki’s perseverance was worrying, though. She could often barely move due to pain, and still went out to fight. She talked about how she was doing it for the greater good, how the wellbeing of others was worth more than her own. And Sayori constantly told her that she couldn’t help others if she couldn’t help herself, but Natsuki continued to surprise her again and again. So maybe Sayori was just wrong, and needed to step up to the plate herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very indulgent fic lmao have fun reading lots of blood and gore and crap


End file.
